Feels Like Tonight
by TheUtsukushiiYume
Summary: he was her boyfriend and she trusted him, she was his girlfriend and he lied to her, she almost died, he saved someone else, she doesn't want him now, but he wants her back, can naruto get hinata to accept his apology? R&R PLZ ooc


Feels like Tonight

"Hey, Hinata! Smile!"

Hinata turned her head just as Tenten snapped a picture, her ebony colored hair draping over her shoulders. "Happy birthday, Hina-chan!" 

Hinata smiled and ran towards the punch table and took a huge gulp of the fruit punch there. Sakura stood up next to her and they gave polite hellos, neither really wanting to talk to the other. Sakura picked up a drink and took a sip, looking over at Hinata from the corner of her eye. 

"He broke up with me." She said taking another sip. Hinata looked over at Sakura, shock and confusion clear on her face.

"Why?" 

Sakura looked at her drink, sadness dripping through her voice. "He said he finally realized someone else was more important to him."

Hinata let out a sour laugh, taking another gulp of her punch. "Probably his precious ramen, he should just marry the damned thing already." She said coldly. "That's all he ever really cared about anyway. Ramen and you."

Sakura shook her head slightly, fully turning to look at Hinata and pressed her lips into a tight line. "You should give him much more credit than that, you know it was just a silly little crush." 

Hinata felt a growl come up from her throat and she turned looking Sakura in her eyes. "I was the only one who EVER gave him credit; I was the only one who thought Naruto was the greatest person in the world from day one. I was the only one who didn't tease him, who laughed at his jokes, who admired all of him and watched him when no one else would. Don't you dare give me that bull shit, cotton candy." Hinata turned and stormed off toward Ino and her other friends.

* * *

Hinata was in the middle of laughing when she realized that Naruto was standing next to her. She continued to ignore him, listening to the other girl's romance mishaps when he tapped on her shoulder. Sighing heavily she turned around and glared at him. "What?"

He looked surprised at her tone and started wringing his hands. "Um, hey Hinata…um happy birthday." He said, obviously lost for words.

Hinata nodded and turned away again. "If that is all, then it was nice talking to you." Naruto moved around in fount of her and waved his hands a bit. 

"N-no, I um I wanted to ask if you wanted to um…go out sometime?" He asked nervously

Hinata looked over at him blankly. "No."

Suddenly the whole room went silent and everyone was looking over at the two. Naruto looked at Hinata, his expression a mix between shock, hurt, anger and guilt. Hinata merely turned and walked out of the room to the balcony on the other side of the house.

* * *

Hinata stood outside in the frigid air, her coat pulled tightly around herself. What did he want from her? You'd think after that mission to bring Sasuke back he would have left her alone, but no, he wanted her again. But for what reason, she wondered. 

She closed her eyes and remembered when he had asked her out the first time. He was so sweet and kind. She had given in so easily, not really wondering what the catch was. 

She remembered all of the dates they had gone on, they had had so much fun. At least, she thought, she had fun. 

Naruto always lied to her though. He would never go out with her on Saturdays and always made up a reason for it. It wasn't till now that she realized that Saturdays were Sakura's day off from the hospital. 

She had let him in, trusted him, and loved him. And then to find out it was all a lie in the middle of a battle; that had set her off. 

She had been in trouble, so had Sakura. They both needed someone to save them, but Lee had been there, Sakura's supposed boyfriend. But when the two of them had screamed at the same time, Naruto headed to save Sakura before Lee even had a chance. 

And now she stood there, in the freezing cold, running from him, afraid to get hurt again. She turned back around and headed inside. 

As she walked inside she realized that everyone was looking up on the stage intently, watching as someone set up karaoke machine and a microphone. The person stood up and took the mic in their hand and Hinata's eyebrows raised. What was Naruto doing up on the stage?

"I dedicate this song to the birthday girl, I hope after all we've been through that she can forgive me." He pressed play on the machine and started singing.

"You, you got me thinking it'll be alright. You, you told me, "Come and take a look inside." You believed me, in every single lie. But I, I failed you this time. And it feels like tonight. I can't believe I'm broken inside. Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do, but try to make it up to you? And it feels like tonight, tonight."

Naruto looked at her, trying to see if he was getting through to her but all he saw was her cold gaze. "I was waiting for the day you'd come around. I was chasing, and nothing was all I found. From the moment you came into my life, you showed me what's right. And it feels like tonight. I can't believe I'm broken inside. Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do, but try to make it up to you? And it feels like tonight."

Naruto just had to get close to her, he just had to make her see that what he did was wrong and that he was sorry for it. Naruto jumped off the stage and the crowd split like the red sea and he walked through it, making a bee line straight toward Hinata who hadn't moved an inch. He took her hand and kissed it before she snatched it away. He lifted her chin up so that he could look at her and all he saw was a cold regret in her eyes. "I never felt like this before. Just when I leave, I'm back for more. Nothing else here seems to matter. In these ever-changing days, you're the one thing that remains. I could stay like this forever."

He saw the regret slowly fade from her eyes as her old spark started coming back. He grabbed her hand again and this time she didn't pull it away. He hesitated for a second before pulling her closer. Looking in her eyes again he saw fear and confusion. 

"And it feels like tonight. I can't believe I'm broken inside. Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do, but try to make it up to you? And it feels like tonight. Tonight. Tonight. 'Cause there's nothing that I wanna do, but try to make it up to you. And it feels like tonight. Tonight.' 

Hinata came back to her senses and pulled her hand away, snatching the microphone with her. "You want a song, Naruto? Well here yah go." Hinata ran up to the stage and put on a different song. She pressed the button and the music started to play. She looked down at Naruto and grinned maliciously. "Sparkling angel I believe, You are my savior In my time of need. Blinded by faith I couldn't hear, All the whispers, The warning's so clear. I see the angels I'll lead them to your door. There is no escape now, No mercy no more. No remorse 'cause I still remember, The smile when you tore me apart."

Hinata moved her arms and hands around in the air, twisting and turning. Hinata smiled as she saw a few boys in the crowd ogle at her appearance. She was dressed in a dark purple camisole, gray straight legs and dark purple stilettos. And as she turned her long ebony hair turned with her. She continued singing, her voice not wavering from the constant dancing. "You took my heart Deceived me right from the start you showed me dreams I wished they'd turn to real you broke the promise and made me realize It was all just a lie"

"Sparkling angel couldn't see your dark intentions your feelings for me. Fallen angel Tell me why? What is the reason? The thorn in your eye. I see the angels I'll lead them to your door. There is no escape now, No mercy no more No remorse. 'cause I still remember the smile when you tore me apart"

Hinata sat on the edge of the stage and crossed her legs, leaning against them to glare at Naruto who decided he wanted to get closer to her again. She stopped him with her hand when he got close enough and she looked up at him, her eyes cold again. "You took my heart Deceived me right from the start You showed me dreams I wished they'd turn to real You broke the promise And made me realize It was all just a lie Could have been forever Now we have reached the end This world may have failed you It doesn't give the reason why You could have chosen A different path of life The smile when you tore me apart." 

Naruto looked down at Hinata and placed his hand over hers and made sure she didn't pull away. "I'm sorry Hinata. I didn't mean to hurt you. I want to make it up to you, you're more important to me than anything else right now and I want you to know that I care for you. Please go out with me again." Hinata shook her head and tried to pull her hand away. 

"No, go back to your pink haired bimbo." She hissed. Hinata couldn't resist the small blush that crawled up her cheeks when she realized how firm his chest was. 

Naruto was taken aback for a second, allowing Hinata to snatch her hand back. She stood up and placed a hand on her hip. She was still at least a head shorter than him. "But…Hinata…"

"No"

TBC? Review and it might.


End file.
